The Beginning
by LightLeadingMe
Summary: Events leading up to the season 7 finale when Rossi and Strauss exit the same hotel.


"David," Erin breathed out.

"Hmm?" Came his exhausted response from beside her.

She turned her head to gaze at his sweaty, naked form sprawled out on the wrinkled sheets. "You know this was a one-time thing, right?"

David lifted his upper body and propped up on his elbows to look down at her. She too was spread out on the bed, one arm above her head and the other laying idle by her side while her legs stay bent at the knee and spread wide from when he was thrusting wildly into her mere minutes ago. "Erin, believe me, I never would have guessed that this evening would end up like this... I've wanted to bed you for years and I am finally quite satisfied."

"Good."

He plopped back down next to her and an awkward silence filled the hotel room.

"Soooo," he drawled out as he looked at the ceiling.

"I should go," she muttered. "My husband is probably wondering where I am."

He watched as she stood up and gathered her clothes swiftly. Once she was fully dressed she went into the bathroom and checked her appearance before gathering her keys and cell phone. She glanced in his direction and hesitated for a moment before walking over to him and she leaned down to kiss him gently.

"Thanks for the great fuck," she smirked.

"My pleasure," he grinned back and smacked her ass as she turned to walk away.

* * *

_Three months later..._

She hated him. Erin Strauss absolutely positively _hated_ David Rossi with a burning and unyielding passion. He sat across from her just staring into her eyes, profiling her, but she kept her mask on, only letting hatred seep through.

"I really don't understand this, David," she finally said.

"What's to understand," he replied. "_Erin_."

Sweet Mary Mother of Jesus, she wanted to smack that look right off his face. The way he spat her name turned her on and pissed her off at the same time.

"You've been retired for nearly 10 years," she commented.

"The BAU is a man down, I'm offering to help." The response was robotic, like he had been practicing it all afternoon.

She looked up and tried desperately not to sigh. "You've written how many books? World tours..." she watched as he leaned forward and grabbed an object off her desk, nonchalantly. "...speaking engagements, big pay-day consultations..." she glanced at his hands, the same hands that were touching her in intimate ways just a few months ago. She forced her eyes up. "You've made quite a name for yourself."

"Well," David reached over and placed the object back on the desk in annoyance. "This is getting boring."

She barely refrained from rolling her eyes. "You know you won't be in charge. Agent Hotchner's the SAC and I'll be seeing his endorsement."

"I'm not looking for anyone's permission here," he told her.

"So, you're coming in, in a subordinate position."

"Is that a question?"

"The question is," she paused dramatically. "Why?"

"To help." Abrupt and venomous.

She narrowed her eyes and began to stand up. "A completely selfless act."

He followed, his shoulders back and his head high. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes."

He smirked, looking over her quickly. "I missed you, too, Erin."

Her heart rate sped up and she wasn't sure whether it was with excitement or complete anger. What this man made her feel...

She handed him his badge and informed him that he would meet the team tomorrow of which he nodded. And then he just stood there and watched her again.

"I hate it when you look at me like that," she said.

"Like what?" he replied, the grin on his face wide and genuine.

"Like a cheeky bastard that knows something he shouldn't." She crossed her arms over her chest, her cleavage being exposed just a tad.

He glanced down at her breasts and bit his lip before looking into her eyes again. "This is my normal face."

She shook her head and pushed down the itching feeling of smiling back. "Yes. Yes it is."

He took a step away from her desk and moved towards the door. She followed, making sure she kept her distance. He opened the door and paused, turning back to look at her. "Oh, and Erin," he leaned down and pressed his lips against her ear. "I definitely know a few things I shouldn't."

And then he was gone, out the door and down the hall, whistling some tune that he knew would annoy her and leaving her standing frozen in the doorway.

God, she hated him.

* * *

Besides the occasional run-ins at work, Haley's death, and a few conferences that he apparently was _required_ to attend, David didn't see Erin. In fact, he avoided her every chance he got. When he called her that day, to let her know he was coming out of retirement she had screamed expletives at him over the phone so loud that when he took it away from his ear, he could still hear her. The only reason she slept with him was because they didn't work together. Sure, back in the day they would flirt, but she was married and she was dedicated to her husband and kids. But those few years ago, her marriage was slowly falling apart (now, it was completely unraveled and divorce papers filed) and she wanted to let loose and finally have the man she couldn't have when she was younger, but only because she didn't have to see him every day. He had gotten bitter after the phone call and was a downright jerk any time he was near her, not saying that she didn't deserve the anger.

She had been a thorn in his side since he returned and goddamnit, he was tired of it. So, when she accused Morgan of screwing up and letting Don Sanderson - "a murderer" - free, he put everything he had into proving her wrong.

"You want to arrest James Stanworth," she was incredulous, her arms crossed and a glared shining through. "Are you out of your mind?"

"He's got motive," Derek defended, calmly. "Mary Retka had a tape, she was blackmailing him."

"It was a hooded figure!" she exclaimed. "You can't prove it was him on that video tape."

"He fits the profile, Erin," David spoke up.

"Forgive me, but your profile sounds like a self-made man, not the psychopath you claim he is," she rolled her eyes.

David stared at her, point-blank and Erin tore her gaze away, taking a deep breath before turning her attention back to Morgan.

"We said he'd be destructive," Derek said. "In 1999 alone he fired 6,000 people from one of his companies. Some of those employees took their own lives! This is the type of power and devastation that he enjoys!"

"Heresay!" Erin pointed at him. "Slander, if you're not careful." She turned and leaned against a file cabinet out of frustration. She could feel his eyes on her, burning through her.

"Ma'am," Morgan moved forward, but David stayed behind to watch. "He got into politics to be hard on crime. He would have access to keep tabs on Don Sanderson."

"And now you're sounding as paranoid as Don Sanderson," she sighed. "You cannot accuse a man without a shred of physical evidence."

"Mary Retka had skin under her nails, maybe she left a mark!"

She pushed off the cabinet and walked towards him. "And you cannot arrest a man based on the possibility of a scratch!"

"We can't arrest this man, that's what you mean." Erin turned her head to look at David. "Don't pull any punches now, Erin."

She peered at him and slowly slinked over to where he stood, stopping just inches from his face. "You don't understand what the politics are, do you, Dave? You never have."

He glared down at her, amusement dancing behind his eyes. "No, I do," he told her. "I just don't care."

Damnit, he had done it again. A rush of heat soared through her body and settled at her core. She loved to hate him.

"Ma'am," Morgan interrupted. "All due respect, but we have an innocent man in our custody and the real killer is still out there. It just might be James Stanworth."

"You don't have enough proof. The BAU functions without you," she growled. "Don't push it."

Erin walked back to the file cabinet and crossed her arms again, dismissing them. Derek gave Rossi a look and David muttered for him to head back to the team. "Ill be there in a few minutes," he told the younger man, his eyes staying on the blonde.

Once Morgan closed the door behind him, David took exactly three strides towards her and crashed his lips against hers, one hand gripping her hair and the other holding tightly to her waist. She pushed at his shoulders, trying to tear her lips away and David conceded for a moment to let her breathe.

"What," she heaved out, "do you think you're doing, David?"

"First," he made sure he locked the door and closed the blinds. "I'm going to fuck you." He turned to her at the sound of her gasp and grinned. "And then," he came back and slid his hands down her sides and to her ass, squeezing it tightly. "I'm going to arrest James Stanworth."

"David-"

He cut her off by attaching his lips to the tender spot just below her ear and suckling, drawing a loud moan from deep within her throat. David moved his hands down until they reached the hem of her skirt, which he knew she wore just to drive him wild, and lifted it up. He removed his lips from her neck to let out a groan himself, his cock twitching in his pants.

"You're not wearing any panties," he said, caressing her bare thighs and ass.

"Laundry day," she muttered before grabbing two handfuls of his hair and tugging his face down to kiss him hard on the mouth.

Their tongues wrestled roughly while their hands made quick work on their clothes. Her skirt was bunched up to her waist and his pants and boxers were down around his ankles. He lifted her on to the file cabinet and thrust into her in one quick motion, stifling her shout with his mouth. He moved in her quickly, the sounds of their bodies slapping together and the friction on his dick making him growl.

Erin wrapped her legs around his waist and gripped his forearms, her head thrown back in bliss. "Fuck," she whispered.

David slid one hand from her waist to between their bodies, searching and finding her clit. He moved his thumb in circles and Erin bucked forward, a gasp drawing from her lips. She looked at him through hooded eyes, her bottom lip tucked between her teeth. He could see it in her face and feel it around his dick when she came. Her eyebrows knit together and her walls contracted down on him as sheer pleasure washed over her entire body.

"Sssshhhhit!" she screeched. "Oh, yes!"

David suddenly pulled out and grabbed her arm, forcing her to bend on unsteady legs over her desk. Erin braced her forearms on the desk in front of her and he slid back in quickly, his pace faster than before, striving to find his own completion. Erin continued to moan and occasionally cry out when he hit a certain spot. David grabbed one of her legs and lifted it to rest her knee on the desk and cause him to drive even deeper into her, his balls smacking against her ass as she took him fully.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed.

"Fuck, baby," he grunted. "Damn, I'm gonna cum, Erin!"

"Don't stop," she practically begged. "Please!"

Two more thrusts and they were both gone, David spilling his seed into her while she cried out, her walls clamping down almost violently as he continued to thrust into her. He stopped after a few moments and pulled out, grabbing a tissue from the box on her desk and cleaning himself up. Erin put her leg back on the floor and righted her self, accepting a tissue from his offering hands. She ignored him as he watched her clean up the combination his cum and her own juices from between her legs. They silently adjusted their clothes and he moved towards the door.

"Be careful," she called out to him.

He turned and nodded back at her before closing the door behind him.

Erin walked around her desk and sat down in her chair, the ache between her thighs proving that what just happened actually happened.

"What the fuck?"

* * *

Rehab. The word kept resounding in his head. Erin Strauss was in rehab... Again?

David had no knowledge of her going into rehab before, but according to the timeline, she had tried to get help already and it wasn't enough. He immediately blamed her good-for-nothing ex-husband, but then he considered what this job could actually do to a person. Gideon had gone off the grid, he had retired early to write, and Erin apparently drowned her sorrows in a bottle.

But he and Gideon had gotten their shit together and conquered their demons - Erin, the strongest women he'd ever met, didn't. And that shocked him.

So, when he saw her at a cigar aficionado drinking a ginger ale and looking like she wished she were anywhere else, he approached her.

"Dave," she smiled brightly.

"Erin," he greeted, leaning down to kiss her cheek. "What are you doing here?"

She shrugged, "An old friend invited me, but I've seemed to have lost her to another gentleman." She nodded her head in the direction of a dark brunette woman that was flirting up a storm with a man way too young for her.

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow and slipped his hands in the pockets of his jeans. "That's nice of her..."

"Yes, well," she crossed her arms over her chest and averted her eyes. "I've been staying with her for a little over a week since Mark got the house in the settlement."

"Wait," he shifted in his stance, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Mark took the house? How did he manage that?"

She didn't answer for a moment and it suddenly dawned on him. She was probably deemed unfit to take care of her children since being in rehab so Mark was able to keep the house the kids were raised in.

"I, uh," she cleared her throat, desperate to change the subject. "I come back to work on Monday."

David smiled at that. "I'm glad to hear it. It's not the same without you there. We actually get away with shit."

She let out a soft laugh at that and he swore he saw a blush rise in her cheeks which made him grin. He took a step towards her, invading her personal space and Erin gasped lightly, her eyes locking on to his.

"Listen," he whispered, his fingers lightly brushing across the neckline of her silk shirt. "Why don't we get a room and talk? Believe it or not, I kinda missed you all these months."

"Talk?" she asked incredulously. "Is that all you want to do?" She pressed her body to his innocently and slipped a hand between them to caress the crotch of his pants. David let out a moan and Erin grinned in triumph. "I can think of something a lot more fun than conversation, David."

In 20 minutes they managed to get a room and completely strip themselves of every stitch of clothing. They were lying on the bed in a passionate embrace, their mouths fused together and their hands touching any part they could reach of each other. David nudged her legs apart and settled between them. He placed tender kisses along her neck and collarbone as he slowly slid all the way inside of her, buried right up to the hilt. He raised his head to look at her and Erin shuddered, trying to shift.

"Don't move," he whispered.

"David, please," she uttered, biting her lip. "I want to move. I want to move..."

He shook his head and stayed still. "Don't move," he repeated.

Their eyes stay locked and Erin let the muscles in her body relax, feeling the way he filled her inside and trying desperately not to think about how much of a void he filled up by just being near her. Eventually, David pulled back out and thrust in and out again and again and again until he found a steady pace that had her sighing in pleasure. Her hands caressed his back and ran through his hair while he moved his hips against her. Within a few minutes, Erin felt an orgasm start low in her belly and slowly spread throughout her entire body. She trembled, surprised that she came so quickly when he was being so gentle with her.

David rolled them over so she was now straddling him and Erin immediately began to rock her hips sensually against his. She placed her hands on his chest and leaned down to kiss him languidly as she picked up the pace a bit. David assisted her by thrusting up as she ground down on him, causing them both to moan. He removed his mouth from hers to whisper in her ear.

"Touch yourself," he said.

Erin straightened herself and looked at him through hooded eyes. He kept his eyes on her hand as it trailed down her stomach and through the curls that lie between her legs. She was unsure at first, he could tell, but soon enough she found the rhythm she liked and she threw her head back with a soft cry. David gripped her thighs and watched as she brought herself to a second orgasm, much more intense than the first.

"Oh! Oh! Ugh!"

She quivered above him and collapsed, her upper body falling over his as he continued his strokes. He rolled them over and thrust wildly as Erin continued to shriek and cry out, pistons shooting throughout her core and nerves. David latched his lips on to a nipple and suckled causing Erin to bow her back off the bed. He felt a tingling feeling in the tips of his toes and with two more thrusts it traveled up his legs and settled in his groin.

"Fuck yes!" he growled, his hips never slowing as he shot ropes deep into her.

"David!" Erin shouted. "You have to s-stop! I can't- It's too much-"

But he didn't listen, he slipped his softening cock out of her and replaced it with four fingers, pounding them in and out of her until she came again.

"Aahhhhhh!" she screamed, her channel contracting down on his fingers. She pushed his hand away and rolled to her side, her legs tightly pressed together while she occasionally jerked and gasped uncontrollably. "Fuck," she whispered, biting down on her lip.

David rolled her back over and kissed her softly until she lazily responded. They settled back on the bed, the sound of their heavy panting filling the air around them.

"Holy shit," she swore.

David hummed from beside her in response. "I'm here all night," he said and she looked at him incredulously.

"All night? Sweet Jesus, give a girl a few minutes to recover." He let out a laugh and she smiled at him. After a few moments of comfortable silence, Erin sighed. "I need a shower. I'm all sticky."

"Mind if I join?" David grinned cockily at her.

She raised her eyebrow as if challenging him. "I'd be offended if you didn't."

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm literally going to end this here. I have nothing else to add to it. It's just been sitting in my files for weeks and I need to post it. You can all pretty much guess what happens from here anyway, considering it's the day before the season 7 finale. Anyway, drop a review, don't drop a review, whatever. I need some new ideas and I was tired of looking at this... Haha**


End file.
